Super Sentai Vs Kamen Rider! Darkness Veil!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: A new evil has appear, the Darkness Veil. What is this thing, and why is it kidnaping heroes? To defeat this darkness, legends must unite. Rangers and Riders must join together in this spectacular team up! This is, the team up of legends! 1st Chap KR Kiva
1. Kiva and IXA, capture

I do not own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider, and this fic is to celebrate that this is the tenth fic I have written! GEKIJOBAN (FIC actually, replace Ban)

_(Dramatic music that plays before a movie plays) RRR11 productions presents:_

**SUPER SENTAI VS KAMEN RIDER! Darkness Veil!**

A man was riding on a white motorcycle to somewhere where there was a disturbance. The man's name is Keisuke Nago, Kamen Rider IXA. The motorcycle had a blue stripe going around it and red words that read IXALION. Keisuke rode to a port, where a figure was terrorizing workers. Keisuke got off the IXALION, and looked at the figure. "Kiva." Keisuke growled. The figure was that of a red and black bat like rider with yellowish compound eyes. The right leg was chained and covered with a silver plate. Kiva turned to face Keisuke. Keisuke reached into his coat with his left hand, taking out a gold knuckle like device with red eyes at the tip. Keisuke then grabbed the handle of the knuckle with his right hand. Keisuke punched the knuckle like device into the palm of his left hand, and on his waist was a black belt with a golden buckle for the IXA knuckle to connect to.

"RE-A-DY!" The IXA knuckle announced, Keisuke holding to the side of him. "Henshin." Keisuke then connected the knuckle to his belt buckle. "FI-SU-TO ON!" The knuckle announced, projecting a golden projection of the IXA suit. The suit flew onto Keisuke, and formed into the white paladin theme IXA Rider suit. Keisuke entered burst mode, the cross shape visor on his helmet revealing two red bug eyes, emitting a heat wave. Kiva didn't flinch. "Kiva, I will have your soul!" Keisuke charged at Kiva, holding the IXA Calibur sword mode.

Kiva stood still, and Keisuke shouted a war cry, and swung a slash. Kiva blocked the sword with his hand. Keisuke pulled back, and tried another slash from the other direction. Kiva blocked with the other hand, then kicked off of Keisuke with a multi ariel kick. Keisuke got knocked back while Kiva flipped in the air and landed safely. Keisuke then switched the IXA calibur to gun mode and fired a few shots at Kiva. Kiva just took the hits, without flinching. "What!?" Kiva never exhibited this much defense before.

Kiva taunted Keisuke with an index finger wave. Kiva then took the blue wolf fuestle from the left side of his belt, and inserted the fuestle into the bat buckle of his belt. The bat played a summoning tune. Keisuke reacted and grabbed his own blue fake fuestle from his left side as well, and inserted it into his belt buckle, and pushed the knuckle. "GA-RU-LU FA-A-KE!" The knuckle announced, the red crystal on the belt turning blue and playing the summoning tune, or its version of it.

The Garulu Saber appeared, and flew to Keisuke, to all of a sudden fly back to Kiva! "What!?" Keisuke shouted in surprise. Kiva took the blue blade in hand, forming a curved saber from the statuette that flew into his hand. Kiva's left hand got surrounded with chains and turned a shade of blue, same goes for his chest. Kiva's eyes turned blue, and right now it is noticeable that his belt buckle had colorless eyes. That's not right, but Keisuke didn't care. Kiva howled to the sky, and crouched in a beast like stance. Keisuke growled, and charged anyways.

The two had a sword fight, Kiva left handed, Keisuke right handed. Keisuke swung, Kiva parried. Kiva pushed Keisuke back, and Keisuke back flipped away, switching the calibur to gun mode. Keisuke fired at Kiva, and Kiva simply ran like a beast towards Keisuke, taking all the hits. "Damn." Keisuke growled, and switch back to sword mode, but it was too late, Keisuke got slashed on the chest.

Wataru . . . WAIT A MINUTE! Wataru? He is coming towards the battle? Wait, how!? Wataru Kurenai took notice of Kiva brutally slashing IXA. "Kiva?" Wataru was in surprise. "But how?" The black mechanical like red eyed and yellow bat, Kivat flew to Wataru.

"OH!" Kivat shouted. "How is that even possible."

"Kivat!" Wataru shouted. He didn't know why Kiva was standing right there slashing IXA, but he knew he needed to fight. Wataru held his hand in the air, grabbing Kivat.

"Yosh, Kivat Ikuze!" Kivat shouted, and Wataru held Kivat with his right hand, letting Kivat bite his left hand. "Kamu." A sonic sound sounded and colorful stain glassed markings appeared on Wataru's face. Chains surrounded his waist, creating the Kiva belt. Wataru held Kivat in front of him.

"Henshin." Wataru then inserted Kivat on the center of his belt, creating a Kivat belt buckle. A sonic sound sounded, emitting a red sonic wave. Wataru was engulfed by a silver metal aura, shattering in shards creating the real Kiva suit. Wataru grabbed the red fuestle on his right side of his belt.

Fake Kiva had the fake Kivat bite the blade of the real Garulu Saber. Fake Kivat didn't announce anything, and Fake Kiva growled, then his mouth plate opened up, allowing him to insert the Garulu Saber in his mouth. Keisuke was on his knees, after a ruthless beating, and Fake Kiva was about to perform a finisher on Keisuke.

Wataru inserted the red fuestle into Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!" Kivat announced, playing the tune of the Wake Up fuestle.

Wataru crouched, crossing his arms, and Kivat flew off the belt. Nighttime fell in an instant, but it is unknown whether it was created by Fake Kiva or Wataru. Of course, the crescent moon seems to suggest that Wataru created it. Keisuke noticed the sky darkened, but still couldn't do anything.

Fake Kiva jumped into the sky, ready to come down on Keisuke.

Wataru lifted his right leg. "HAH!" Wataru shouted, and Kivat flew around the chained leg, releasing the chains around the leg, revealing a red winged leg with green orbs on the center of that leg. Wataru jumped into the sky.

Fake Kiva was about to come down on Keisuke, until Wataru flew by and executed a flying front kick on Fake Kiva, launching Fake Kiva to a fence.

Keisuke looked up to see the real Kiva. Wataru didn't look at Keisuke. "Two Kivas?" Keisuke asked himself. Wataru ran towards the fake Kiva.

Wataru threw a rapid barrage of fists, as Kivat attached back his belt. Wataru then grabbed Fake Kiva and threw Fake Kiva. "Kivat, why is there a Kiva there?"

"I really don't know." Kivat replied, "and he has one of the armed beasts in his hand!"

Fake Kiva growled, and slashed at Wataru. Wataru dodged and tried to block another slash with his wrists, only to get slashed by a speedy slash. It was daytime again. Keisuke watched the two Kivas do battle.

"Why, why are there two Kivas?" He asked.

Wataru threw a fist at Fake Kiva, and Fake Kiva dodged, only to slash upwards again, hitting Wataru.

"Why, why!?" Keisuke shouted. "Why are there two Kivas!?" Keisuke shouted, taking the golden Calibur Fuestle from the right side of his belt in his hand, and inserted it into his belt, and pushed the knuckle. "I-X-A CA-LI-BUR RI-I-SE UP . . . PU!" The belt announced. "NO MATTER!" Keisuke roared. "I will destroy Kiva!" Keisuke charged at both fake Kiva and Wataru.

Wataru noticed Keisuke nearing, while he himself was blocking a slash from Fake Kiva. "Nago-san." Wataru whimpered. Keisuke neared, and slashed, using the IXA judgement. He missed Fake Kiva as Fake Kiva jumped into the sky, and hit Wataru instead. Wataru shouted in pain, but he survived.

While Fake Kiva was in the air, he pushed the back of the handle of the Garulu Saber, and the mouth of the handle fired a sonic wave at both Wataru and Keisuke. The two were hit, and Keisuke awaited for Fake Kiva to fall down, while Wataru ran from the spot. "NO YOU DON'T!" Keisuke shouted, running towards Wataru, forgetting Fake Kiva. Fake Kiva landed and chased the two.

Wataru hid behind a few pipes, then Keisuke jumped over, slashing Wataru. Wataru shouted in pain, and Fake Kiva followed suit, slashing both Wataru and Keisuke.

"OI! Wataru!" Kivat shouted to Wataru, Keisuke not hearing Kivat. "What are you doing?" Wataru didn't answer, and tried to defend against Keisuke and Fake Kiva.

Keisuke and Fake Kiva were slashing at each with ferocity, while Wataru was trying his best to at least survive. Keisuke slashed Wataru, then Fake Kiva, only for Fake Kiva to parry the blow from Keisuke. Wataru now decided to fight and kicked Fake Kiva's mid-section. Keisuke took this chance to slash Wataru, only for Wataru to dodge, slashing Fake Kiva. Wataru then grappled Fake Kiva, surprising Keisuke. Wataru nodded his head to signal Keisuke to slash Fake Kiva. Keisuke didn't know what to do, but he decided to slash Fake Kiva. Slashing and slashing. Fake Kiva growled in pain and dropped the Garulu Saber.

Fake Kiva growled and pushed Wataru back, then attempted to claw Keisuke, only for Keisuke to block with the handle of the IXA calibur, and rammed Fake Kiva's head with the butt of the sword.

Fake Kiva was getting beat by Keisuke, and Wataru hesitatingly took the Garulu Saber in hand and started slashing Fake Kiva. Fake Kiva was getting bombarded by both riders, now that Keisuke decided to team up with Kiva again. Fake Kiva got slashed to the side by Keisuke's slash, then Wataru's slash. Fake Kiva panted badly, and Keisuke switched the Calibur to gun mode and fired at Fake Kiva. Fake Kiva growled in pain, and Wataru pushed the back of the Garulu Saber, emitting a sonic howl, hitting Fake Kiva. Keisuke switched the calibur back to sword mode.

"Todomeda!" Keisuke shouted, taking the Calibur Fuestle in his hand again.

"Yosha!" Kivat shouted, Wataru taking the Wake Up Fuestle in hand, putting the Garulu Saber on the ground. Wataru placed the fuestle inside Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!"

Keisuke pushed the knuckle. "I-X-A CAL-LI-BUR RI-I-SE UP . . . PU!" Keisuke held the IXA calibur at ready, the red sun design on his chest glowing red, and electricity entering the calibur.

Wataru crouched and Kivat unbind his leg. Wataru jumped into the sky, a crescent moon behind him, Keisuke charged, a sun behind him Fake Kiva got up, only get slashed by Keisuke's IXA Judgement, and smashed by Wataru's Darkness Moon Break. Wataru smashed Fake Kiva into the ground, creating a crater the shape of Kiva's emblem.

Fake Kiva shattered to pieces, and Wataru got off. Keisuke stared at Wataru, about to fight Kiva, only for something to all of a sudden appear from the water. "What the!?" Keisuke shouted, as this was not a Sabbat. This was a black creature, much like a dragon. It had a demonic dragon head, with black wings and body. It had sharp claws as well as legs and golden serpentine eyes. Keisuke and Wataru reacted in surprise, taking their respective fuestles used to combat a Sabbat.

Keisuke inserted the white Powered Fuestle into his belt pushing the knuckle. "PO-WE-RED I-X-A!"

Wataru inserted the orange Doran Fuestle inside Kivat's mouth. "CASTLE DORAN!"

- -

From afar, a building revealed the purple castle incased dragon, Castle Doran, and flew out. The white, gold, and black mechanical dragon, Powered IXER, heard the call, and it moved out.

Wataru jumped on top of Castle Doran and Garulu Saber flew back inside, while Keisuke started piloting Powered IXER. Powered IXER used its head and flung a blue pod at the black dragon. The pod exploded on the dragon, but nothing. The dragon then swung its black tail, knocking Powered IXER on its side. Keisuke jerked back.

Castle Doran fired a missile at the Dragon, and nothing happened again. The dragon then fired a fire breath at Castle Doran. Castle Doran was able to get out of the way, and flew to Powered IXER, then bit Powered IXER and flung it on its back. "What are you doing!?" Keisuke asked, only to get a big roar from Castle Doran. Keisuke decided to team up with Kiva again.

Wataru couldn't help but to at least chuckle at the scene that had happened, but destroying the black dragon was top priority. But one question, who was that fake Kiva, and why has a black dragon all of a sudden appear. Wataru didn't take the time to find an answer, and Keisuke pushed the lever on the Powered IXER's control system. Both Castle Doran and Powered IXER bombarded the dragon with missiles and pods respectively. The dragon was shouting in pain, then Castle Doran rammed the dragon.

"Ikuzo!" Keisuke shouted, controlling the Powered IXER's dragon head to grab hold of the black dragon's head, but not before jumping on top of the head of Powered IXER and launching off into the air.

Wataru jumped into the sky as well, his right leg's chains unbinding themselves. Keisuke and Wataru were both in the sky, and flew down. "HAH!" They shouted, and used a double rider kick on the dragon, causing the dragon to explode. The two landed on the ground, and looked up to see their victory.

- -

From afar, something sinister was watching Kiva and IXA from a crystal ball. "Those two, let's bring those two into the game." The dark robed figure hissed, and waved his hand, and a dark veil started to appear. "It's going to be so much fun!" He laughed insanely.

- -

The dark veil caused the sky to go dark. "What is going on?" Keisuke asked.

"WHAT!" Kivat shouted, seeing the dark veil coming down on Castle Doran and Powered IXER, and the riders as well.

Everyone, but the Powered IXER screamed, and they disappeared after the veil covered them completely.

- -

The dark figure laughed and laughed. "Soon, the Darkness Veil will take over all the worlds!" He shouted, and looked into his crystal ball again. "So much heroes to kill, so many things to do!" He shifted his hands, and images of the Gekirangers, Boukengers, Go-ongers, Dairangers, Kamen Rider Den O, appeared. More heroes appeared as well. "I will take over both worlds, and there will be no one that can stop me. The Darkness Veil will engulf everyone!" He laughed maniacally. "Next stop, these guys!" He pointed at Kamen Rider Den O sword form in his Ore Sanjou pose. Then the figure realized something. "I forgot something." And another dark veil appeared, and kidnaped the young red Shoodoran. Shoodoran whimpered, and probably hoped for Castle Doran to appear. The hope was dashed as Shoodoran disappeared.

- -

Wataru and Keisuke were shouting as they were flying inside a colorful swirling vortex. Castle Doran roared as it struggled to fly inside the vortex.

Jiro, Ramon, and Riki inside were sliding all over the place as Castle Doran was rocking all over. "What's going on!?" Ramon asked.

Jiro held a pole, while Ramon tried to stand straight. He spoke in monotone. "I . . . have . . . a . . . bad . . . feeling . . . about this."

- -

**SUPER SENTAI VS KAMEN RIDER!** (Everyone shouts)

**DARKNESS VEIL!** (Only the heroes shout, basically red rangers of Gekiranger, Boukenger, Go-onger, Dairanger, Zyuranger, Kakuranger, Kamen Rider Den O, and Kamen Rider Kiva)

A new evil reveals itself, and the worlds of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider are not safe. This is the team up of legends, the team up of the Rangers and Riders! Break the chains that which bind the heroes! And release them!

Wakiwaki na!

- -

Inside Super Sentai's world, Ryu, the immortal red robed dragon in human disguise and currently the 'mentor' of the Gekirangers, perked his eyes and ears up. "This feeling." He felt a really sharp jolt in his head. "I have a real bad feeling about this." He sighed. "Today is not going to be a great day." Oh how right he was.

HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!? This is the team up of legends, and my tenth fic! Hope you like, and please review! This fic may eventually be switched to the Super Sentai category.


	2. Den O Sanjou! Ryu, weird! TENDOU AKASHI!

I do not own Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, or anything that this fic may reference unless it is a reference from my own Fics.

I do own my OC's in this fic, and the Deathos system, just to say.

Now, IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!

Oh and ignore the age difference of some couples in this fic will ya. Oh and please don't mind the fact that for the Kabuto characters, their last name is first and their first name is last. I just like to write it that way.

- -

_Super Sentai . . . _

Two figures were tree jumping in the woods. One had on a black ninja suit while the other, who was female by the way, wore a white suit. The black ninja suit had a red band on the head as well as a red scarf. They were trying to get to Hong Kong. Why? Well, let's just say that the two had a vision that called for them. "Um, Tsuruhime?" The man asked for the woman. "When we get out of this forest, you have any money with you?"

"Why do you want to know Sasuke?" Tsuruhime asked.

"Well, we're going to either take a plane or a boat to get to Hong Kong." Sasuke replied. "Not like we have any other mode of transportation. I mean what with Nekomaru with Seikai and Saizou and all."

"Well sorry for not having any money, but if I remember, wasn't it your job to keep track of our funds?" Tsuruhime said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped. "Oh yeah." Sasuke chuckled nervously. What with the two being together for so long, even Sasuke now has to yield to Tsuruhime a lot, especially when this involves money.

- -

_Kamen Rider . . ._

"Ore . . . SANJOU!" Kamen Rider Den O, Momotaros, in sword form shouted and flung his arm. He and Zeronos were facing off against a white Hawk Imajin. "Another bird huh, well then IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!" Momotaros shouted putting his Dengasher into its sword form.

"Let me say this to Start, I am really . . . STRONG!" Zeronos, Yuto, in Altair form shouted swinging his Zerogasher sword. "Here I go!" Yuto and Momotaros ran at the Hawk Imajin.

As they fought, someone was watching the fight through a crystal ball. "Hm . . ." He said rubbing his chin.

Momotaros slashed the Hawk Imajin while Yuto kicked off the Imajin, then sliced a wing off. Momotaros sliced the other wing off. Yuto pushed the button on his Zeronos belt. "FULL CHARGE!" The belt announced in its robotic voice. He took out the card and inserted the card into his Zerogasher slot.

"FULL CHARGE!" The Den O belt announced as Momotaros swiped the rider pass over the belt buckle. "IKUZE, ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA! Part 1" Momotaros shouted and a red stream entered the Dengasher's blade while a green stream entered the blade of the Zerogasher. Yuto slashed first, and created a green A on the Hawk Imajin's chest.

The robed man who was watching the fight with the imajin sighed. "Boring." He said after Yuto sliced the Hawk Imajin. Then Momotaros's blade detached, surprising the robed man.

"IYAH!" Momotaros shouted swing his handle as the red blade followed the swings. Momotaros sliced horizontally and once more vertically. The Imajin exploded. "Hm, I still got it." Momotaros said in triumph and rubbed his chin.

"_Um, Momotaros._" A voice said from the head of Den O. It belonged to Ryoutaro, the true Den O. "_I think you overdid it_." Momotaros looked around and some light posts fell down since they were sliced.

The robed man watched Den O with intrigue. "Now that's someone I want for the game!" The robed man laughed maniacally. "Why don't I give you a welcome present?" He snapped his fingers.

Momotaros and Yuto were about to board their respective trains, Den-liner and Zero-liner. Then the sky darkened, and the two riders looked up.

Inside Den-liner, the blue turtle imajin, Urataros, was talking to the purple dragon imajin, Ryutaros, while the yellow or golden bear imajin, Kintaros, was sleeping. "Ne, Kame-chan." Ryutaros said to Urataros. "Where is Bird-chan?"

"I don't know." Urataros said to Ryutaros. "He just decided to fly off today." Then the Den-liner jerked.

"What's going on!?" Hana a passenger of the train shouted upon the sudden movement of the Den-liner.

Naomi, the cute member of the Den-liner crew, looked out the window, and saw multiple black dragons much like the ones that Kiva and IXA fought last chapter. "Wah, sugoi!" She called out seeing as how these were not Gigandeaths but new monsters.

Hana and the two awake Taros looked out the window as well. "What are those things?" Hana asked.

Urataros chuckled. "Seems we've been reeled in into something big." He remarked.

Momotaros was trying to destroy the dragon horde. "TAKE THIS!" He shouted. He was piloting the Den-liner with the Den-bird. He pushed a button on the Den-bird, and the cars of Den-liner Gouka opened up, revealing their weapons.

Yuto reacted as well as he was piloting the Zero-liner with the Zero-horn. "I got you!" He too pushed a button, revealing Zero-liner drill's drill, and Zero-liner Naginata revealed it's rotating blade. Zero-liner flew to fight the dragons. Drill drilled through the dragons while Naginata was cutting the wings off the dragon. Gouka was blasting away at the dragons, but nothing. It was a surprised how the battle could not awaken Kintaros. The dragons fired dark fireballs at the two trains. Zero-liner got blown out of the air, but good thing that a track formed under Zero-liner. Unfortunately Den-liner was blown off the track. Good thing Zero-liner went back to flying and attached itself to Gouka before it fell to the ground.

Just to note, Hana, Urataros, Ryutaros, Naomi were flying all over the place, as well as the sleeping Kintaros. Owner just sat still.

"YAH!" Momotaros revved up and Den-liner sped back to the train tracks while Zero-liner flew off to drill more dragons. It was like an all out war with Gouka blasting away and the dragons shooting back! "This is the end!" One more blast! And all the dragons were gone. "YATA!"

"Yes." Yuto said as Zero-liner got back on track, the weapons now retracted in both trains. Then lightning struck. "Huh?"

A dark veil fell from the sky. "EH!" Momotaros was surprised.

"_Momotaros, what is that!?_" Ryoutaro asked inside his head.

"Don't know, don't care!" Momotaros shouted, trying to get the Den-liner away from the veil. Zero-liner didn't have to go anywhere as the veil didn't even near Zero-liner.

"Nogami!" Yuto shouted as he sped the Zero-liner up, trying to drill the veil, but the veil just flew off to Den-liner.

Then the interior of the Den-liner darkened as the veil covered the train. "What's going on!?" Hana was extremely surprised. "I thought the battle ended!?"

Urataros chuckled. "Looks like we the fish have taken the bait." He remarked.

Then Den-liner just disappeared. "NOGAMI!" Yuto shouted loudly.

The robed man looked at the crystal ball, and smiled. "Ha, got my Den O."

"WAH!" Momotaros shouted as Den-liner fell through a vortex. Momotaros fell of Den-bird, and struggled to get back on. "Damn." Momotaros said as the train was shaking violently.

The crew, save for Owner, were falling all over the place as Den-liner was swirling. Kintaros was still asleep. Hana and Naomi shrieked. Ryutaros was holding onto the sleeping Kintaros, and Urataros was just Urataros.

Momotaros finally got back onto the Den-bird. "_Momotaros, we have to somehow get out of here!_" Ryoutaro sounded urgent.

"Tell me something I don't know." Momotaros said back to Ryoutaro and revved up the Den-bird. Train track formed under the Den-liner, and Den-liner traveled calmly inside the vortex. "What is this place?"

"_Doesn't look like the time stream._" Ryoutaro remarked. "_Momotaros, I don't see an exit._"

Momotaros just 'heh'. "Well then, I guess the Climax is still going on!" Momotaros commented happily. "Ikuze, kuze, kuze! To an exit!" Ryoutaro sweat dropped inside his own head.

- -

_Kamen Rider Kabuto's time. 2006_

Two black and yellow insect like wasp grunts were invading the time. They had yellow wasps head and stingers on their wrists, and they had black bodies with insect wings behind them. "YAH, create despair!" The first grunt said. "Find a perfect candidate for the game!"

The second one nodded. "Find, find, find!" They were terrorizing up the place, then they flew past a restaurant, spilling some noodles along the way.

They stopped and looked around the city, then heard footsteps. "Grandmother said this, there are two things that men must not do, one is to make girls cry . . . the other is to not handle food crudely." A voice called out. This man walked out wearing a gray top with gray jeans.

"Who are you?" The second grunt said, but the first one smacked the second one.

"BAKA! Do you know who this is!?" The first one was quite afraid. "He's the one who walks the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything . . ."

"Tendou Souji." Tendou finished for the first grunt while both grunts hugged each other in fear. Then a man with black messy hair and wearing a mostly red jacket jumped out next to Tendou.

"EE!" The grunts whimpered. "How can Boukenred be here!?"

"With just Kabuto we got heaven's path." The first grunt remarked.

"But with Boukenred here . . ." The second one said.

"WE'VE GOT POWERS TO MATCH A GOD'S!"

Tendou pointed to the sky. "Grandmother said this, if two Toku heroes have a real strong bond, then there is no such thing as the limits of the worlds." Then a red mechanical beetle flew to Tendou, and Tendou had on a belt.

"Ready Tendou." Boukenred, or rather Satoru Akashi of the Boukengers. (Just to note, Satoru Akashi will appear later in this fic, and this is not him. This is just a past version of Satoru.)

Tendou smirked. "After you."

"Ready!"

"Henshin!"

"Boukenger, Start Up!"

Satoru slid the bottom of his henshin device, the red cell phone accellular across his arm.

Tendou inserted the Kabuto Zector into the belt, creating a buckle for the belt. "HENSHIN!" The belt announced. A green grid surrounded Tendou while a red outline of the Boukenred suit formed around Satoru. Both gained their suits.

"Cast off." Tendou said pulling the horn of the Kabuto Zector back. "CAST OFF!" The belt announced and the silver armor of Tendou's masked form flew off, hitting the hugging grunts as well. The horn of Kamen Rider Kabuto moved up to create the rider form of Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"Bouken Bo!" A light shined from Satoru's helmet and a red staff like weapon materialized in front of him. "Bouken Javelin!" The top of the weapon opened up and a blade popped out. "Attack!" Satoru snapped his fingers, and both he and Tendou charged at the grunts.

"Clock up." Tendou said and tapped the left side of his belt. "CLOCK UP!" Tendou grabbed onto Satoru, and both of them disappeared.

"Wah!" The wasp grunts cried out as they were getting thrown all over the places by javelin slashes and kicks.

Let's look inside the clock up. Tendou and Satoru stopped. Tendou pushed three buttons on his Kabuto Zector and pushed the horn of the Zector back in place. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" The Zector announced. "Rider . . . Kick." Tendou announced, and pulled the horn back. "RIDER KICK!" Blue energy charged from the Zector to the horn of Tendou's helmet, then to his right leg. "CLOCK OVER!" The belt announced.

"Javelin Crash!" Satoru shouted and slashed a fiery slash at the first grunt while Tendou roundhouse kicked the second grunt, the blue energy turning red as Tendou's kick landed. Both grunts exploded.

"WHY US!?" Their souls flew off, poor grunts. :3

Both Tendou's and Satoru's suits dematerialized. "Hey, mind giving Zuban back to me?" Satoru said to Tendou.

"All right, but let me do something first." Tendou said.

- -

The dark robed man watched the whole fight from the crystal ball, and it seemed like he was twitching his eyes. "Note to self: Don't capture Tendou, because he will kill me with his path of heaven and rule of everything. And his grandmother."

- -

"I'm the big sword man, Zuban!" The golden robotic sword man said to Kagami Arata, Kamen Rider Gatack.

"You can talk!?" Kagami was surprised.

"Only those with a beautiful heart can hear me." Zuban mentioned.

Kagami smiled. "That's why I'm able to hear, right?" Kagami asked.

"The greatest in the world is Tendou Souji-sama." Zuban pointed to the ceiling.

"Tendou?" Kagami asked.

"NO!" Zuban, or should I say, Tendou, who was hiding behind a wall and was using Zuban as a ventriloquist dummy. "Repeat after me!" Tendou spoke in fluent English with the Zuban tone. "Tendou-sama!"

"Okay, Tendou-sama." Kagami obeyed.

Tendou gave a thumbs up, and Satoru was next to Tendou and Satoru was trying hard to hold back laughter. "Man that's a riot." Satoru remarked. "He's so gullible."

- -

_Let's get back to present time, Super Sentai . . ._

We are now in Len's home (refer to Geki Jyu Revival). The Gekirangers were eating breakfast while Len joined them. Then Ryu just barged into the room, even though the door was locked. "Good Morning everyone!" He shouted in fluent Japanese, at least progressing fluent Japanese.

Len's grandfather was in the room as well. "How did you get in here!?" Len's grandfather ran to the door to check if it was locked. It was. How in the world could Ryu even get in!?

"Morning Ryu." Jan, Ran, Len and Retsu greeted Ryu.

Ken was not happy. "What are you going to do!?" Ken said to Ryu.

"Maitaze, you better not have us do anything stupid today." Gou said pointing at Ryu.

"Now when have I ever had you two do stupid stuff?" Ryu asked.

_Posing those weird poses. _Ken and Gou thought glaring at Ryu, _And making us make all the money!_

Ryu ignored Ken and Gou. "Hey Len!" Ryu called out to Len.

"Hm?" Len asked.

"What do you think of this picture!?" Ryu showed a drawn picture to Len. It was the Gekirangers in Anime form, and they looked like they were possessed or something. Jan had spiky hair and a red streak on his head and Jan was doing Momotaros's Ore Sanjou pose. Ran had even longer hair and a yellow streak in her hair, and she had golden eyes, and doing a neck cracking pose. Retsu had glasses, blue eyes, and a blue streak on his hair. Retsu had a lecherous smile. Gou had a purple streak in his hair and purple eyes and a childish face. Ken had white eyes, hair in cornrows and with white streaks as well. Ken looked princely. Actually there was one more person in the picture, and it was Mele with real long hair, along with a green streak in the hair as well as green eyes. She was passing out candy.

Everyone stared at the picture. "Ryu . . ." Ran said.

"Hm?"

"You're weird." Jan finished for Ran.

"ACK!" Ryu was so depressed. Jan just called him weird. Ryu held his knees together. "My life is over, I have nothing to live for anymore." He was rocking back and forth.

"Um, Ryu." Len said as he picked up the notebook where the picture was drawn in. "Why draw this?"

"Do you like?" Ryu asked Len.

"It's not bad." Len told Ryu.

"YES!" Ryu took the book from Len and flipped the page. Then Ryu started drawing. "How about this!?" Ryu asked and now Ran was replaced by Ken, now with the mannerisms and extra characteristics that Ran had, and Mele was replaced by Rio, who again, had the mannerisms and characteristics as Mele did.

Gou looked like he got slugged. "I can't believe you would make Rio look so feminine." Gou told Ryu.

Len just stared. "That's just weird." Len remarked.

- -

Now let's go to somewhere in Japan, to the skies! Nekomaru, the cat bus of the Kakurangers, was flying with Seikai and Saizou, wearing their respective ninja outfits similar to Tsuruhime and Sasuke, inside. "Hurry up, hurry up!" Seikai said.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Saizou told Seikai, then they looked out the window.

"Hey, does that girl make you think of Kakure Daishogun?" Seikai asked Saizou.

"Somewhat." Saizou said.

- -

The girl was wearing a blue ninja outfit and her name was Kaze No Shizuka. She was holding a jar with a tiny hammer next to it. "Found it!" She said. "This will give Dark Shadow some money!" She cheered, only to get the jar yanked out of her hands really easily. "MOU! Who's there!?" She expected a Boukenger, but instead she got a black Ninja type ranger.

"Hiding in the shadows and cutting up evil." Ninjablack, Jiraya. "I am Ninjablack, Jiraya!"

"Mou, give that back!" Shizuka ran at Jiraya, and Jiraya dodged.

"You know, you remind me of something." Jiraya said in English. He was making sure the jar was kept out of range from Shizuka.

"I don't even know what you are saying!" Shizuka drew her knives and slashed at Jiraya, only to find out that Jiraya had used replacement and Shizuka only slashed an extra suit.

"See ya!" Jiraya was long gone.

"OH!" Shizuka was quite frustrated.

- -

Now the dark robed man set his eyes somewhere in the Super Sentai universe. "I think I'll start with the Dairangers." He hissed.

Then inside a vortex, a dark green dragon like mechanical creature (not Daijinryuu) was flying to the Dairanger time. Inside the cockpit, was a hidden warrior. "The game will continue, I promise you my lord." The hidden warrior said. "I will find the perfect warrior for the game."

- -

NOW THAT ENDS CH. 2. Hope you like and please review!


	3. Ryou's capture, Satoru's urge, NINJAMAN!

I do not own anything that is referenced in this fic unless it is a reference to one of my other fics . . .

As Kivat would say, "REDRYURANGER11 IKUZE!" If he was saying Redryuranger11 instead of Kivat. Or Momotaros would say this, "Ikuze, Kuze, KUZE!"

Oh, and Sakura-chan, I know this is late, but Happy Birthday.

- -

_Super Sentai, present time, or close to it . . ._

Satoru Akashi, with spiky hair compared to the messy hair he hair he had in the past, (or was it hair that spiked down) was sleeping inside his room in SGS museum, twisting and turning. He was hearing the voice of a woman in his head. "_An adventure . . ._"The voice said. "_Do you want it?_"

"Who are you?" Satoru muttered in his sleep. He was sweating quite badly.

"_My name is not important, but go to Hong Kong, if you want this adventure. Master is waiting for you. I'll be waiting._" The voice giggled.

Satoru was feeling so much pain listening to the voice, then jerked awake. Satoru panted and noticed that Sakura was there sitting by his bed. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Satoru was surprised that Sakura was in the room as well.

"Well." Sakura seemed nervous. "I heard you gasping and panting badly while I passed your room so I came in to check on you." She was wearing her usual uniform minus the jacket.

Satoru was of course wearing pants and shirtless. Course he didn't realize that he was shirtless, yet. "So, you were worried?" Satoru asked.

Sakura nodded, and it looked like she was staring at something. "Satoru-san, why were you muttering 'who are you' over and over again just before?" Sakura asked.

Satoru flinched upon being asked that. What should he tell Sakura? "It was nothing. Just talking in my sleep." Satoru replied. He then realized something. "Um, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What are you staring at?"

Sakura looked up to see Satoru face to face. She then blushed. "Nothing!" She rushed out the room.

Satoru sweat dropped. "That was weird." He got back in bed.

. . .

Moments later, Satoru realized everything. "EE!" (Hee hee hee, I love this shout . . .)

- -

_Super Sentai, oh what the heck! It's going to be Super Sentai from now on for the rest of this chapter! Dairanger Time . . . 1993_

The Dairangers, Ryou, Daigo, Shouji, Kazu, Lin, and Kou, were hanging outside a restaurant and just, well, hanging out. "It's so nice to have at least one peaceful day!" Shouji exclaimed happily.

"No Gorma attacks for a few days." Kazu said putting his feet on the table. "Things are looking good." Then Daigo used a pair of spoons to hit Kazu's feet.

"Keep your feet off the table." Daigo said to Kazu, while Kazu massaged his own feet, because they were in pain.

Kou was drinking soda, while Lin was too. Ryou was silent for some reason and had his arms crossed. (Just to describe suits, Ryou is wearing a red jacket with tan jeans and black boots. Daigo is wearing a green dress shirt, blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves. Shouji is wearing his usual outfit that has blue and white and shorts. Kazu is wearing a tan suit with a yellow dress shirt under it. Lin is wearing a white jacket with a pink dress. Kou is wearing his usual outfit.) Lin noticed that Ryou was real silent. "What's wrong?" Lin asked Ryou.

"Nothing, just I'm not feeling well today." Ryou replied.

"No I mean you've been so silent lately." Lin said to Ryou. "Is something happening?"

Ryou just shook his head and covered his face. Lately he had dreams, really strange dreams. A guy's voice was calling out to him every time in those dreams, and just last night it was the loudest. Ryou however did try to hide his fear of what might actually be one of their greatest threats ever.

- -

The mechanical green dragon neared its exit. "I'm here!" The mysterious person inside the cockpit of the dragon exclaimed.

- -

The vortex opened up in the sky, and the Dairangers noticed. "Ah!" Kou shouted. "What is that!?" Seeing as how Kou is the youngest, he would be surprised of such a thing.

Then the mechanical dragon flew out of the vortex, and landed quite some distance away from where the Dairangers were actually at. This dragon looked just like Daijinryuu, except that the claws were bigger and could form into hand type devices, and this dragon was much smaller actually. It was just about the same size as Dairenoh, and slightly taller than Ryuuseioh.

"OH!" Kazu gasped. "Daijinryuu!"

"You know for a second there I actually thought you were going to scream like a girl again (refer to Dai Romance)." Shouji remarked.

"Eh?" Kazu was a tad confused.

Just to note the mechanical dragon was not moving for the moment.

"That dragon's too small to be Daijinryuu." Lin said to Kazu, course Kazu and Shouji were talking. Lin growled because Kazu and Shouji were ignoring her.

"You don't want that lecture again do you?" Shouji said to Kazu, again, ignoring Lin.

"No." Kazu said. It was embarrassing, what with Shouji stereotyping men.

"Good." Shouji said.

Then the dragon fired a gold lightning sphere at the ground, and Shouji screamed like a girl, holding onto Daigo, who then in turn shoved Shouji off.

Kazu smiled a sly smile at Shouji. "Now what was that about screaming like a girl?" Kazu asked maniacally. Shouji gulped. "Now I have to give you that lecture!"

"NO!" Shouji shouted to the heavens.

"IKUZO!" Ryou shouted at the two who were acting weird. Everyone ran, and Shouji and Kazu followed. Course Kazu still gave the lecture.

"People will think that you're ripe for a beating if you shriek like a girl." Kazu said to Shouji.

"EE!" Shouji squealed. Now why did he stereotype men like that?

- -

The dragon was blasting at a fat man, named Kameo, Daimugen. The mysterious man that was piloting the dragon was standing on top of the dragon's head. This man had a dark green dragon armor, and a golden crown on his head. He had black pants, and black boots under some leg armor. He had dark green shoulder pads, each with a golden spike protruding out of them. The shoulder pads held a cape behind the man. He had a teenager's face and spiky hair. He looked down at Kameo. "Tell me where Ryou, Ryuranger is." The man said to Kameo, glaring at Kameo.

"I will never tell you!" Kameo shouted at the man, then the dragon fired again, and Kameo whimpered in fear.

"Coward." The spiky hair man said and jumped down, from that high! The spiky hair man landed, cracking the road as he landed. He walked towards Kameo, who was sitting on the ground crawling away. "If you're going to be useless, then you can die!" He said.

Then Ryou jumped out executing a flying side kick towards the man. The man reacted and grabbed Ryou's leg, and held Ryou upside down. "WHOA!" Ryou said as he was flipped.

"Kameo!" Kazu shouted running to Kameo. Shouji was sad that he got such a lecture. "You okay?"

Kameo nodded, then they looked towards Ryou's direction as did everyone else.

"Ryou!" Lin and Daigo shouted in worry.

"Ryou nii-chan!" Kou shouted.

The man was strong enough to hold Ryou upside down like that. "Who are you?" The man asked Ryou.

"Since you want an answer, the name is Ryou." Ryou told the man struggling to get out of the man's hold.

The man just stared at Ryou, and heh. "You're Ryou?" The man said then threw Ryou at some rubble created from a building that was struck by the dragon's blast earlier. Ryou crashed into the rubble. Then he chuckled. "I expected someone much bigger."

"RYOU!" The other Dairangers and Kameo shouted in worry.

Some dust spread after Ryou struck the rubble, then it cleared and Ryou was okay. Seriously, no scratches! Ryou had his eyes wide open in surprise. "Dang this guy is ruthless." Ryou said, then found that the man was right in front of him. The man held Ryou's chin.

"My name is Drago." Drago introduced himself. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Drago licked his lips right in front of Ryou. You can expect Ryou to be freaked out by such gesture.

Everybody else dropped their mouths in shock (yes even Daigo). Lin was like, _EH! This guy is homo!_

Daigo was like, _Do not want!_

Shouji was like, _I wonder what lecture I should give to Ryou later._

Kazu was like, _HELP ME!_

Kou was like, _I only heard rumors, but now I'm seeing it with my own eyes! My ten year old eyes!_

Kameo was like, _EE! I've never witnessed such a thing in all my years!_

Ryou was like, "HELP ME!" Then Drago threw Ryou, high! Ryou landed near the Dairangers.

Danger averted, _**Salute!**_

Ryou sighed a sign of relief. "Come on, fight me Ryou." Drago taunted, then threw his cape over his body like a dark veil. Then Drago transformed. He now looked like an evil ranger, with some of the same Dark Green armor as before, but now looking like a ranger suit. He had a Dragon helmet similar to Ryuranger, only Dark Green and with a golden crown on the top. He retained his cape.

"EH!" Shouji sounded. "He looks like a Dairanger!" Then Drago jumped on top of the dragon.

"JinRyu, battle on." Drago said entering JinRyu's cockpit. The cockpit was futuristic, not mystical like the Dairangers'.

Ryou growled. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're going to get!" Ryou then held a finger into the key of the Aura Changer brace, as did everyone else save for Kameo and Kou. Kou took out a golden key and Byakkoshinken. Kameo just watched.

"Kiryoku Tenshin!" Everyone, save for Kameo, shouted,

"Aura Changer!" Ryou announced.

"Kiba Changer!" Kou announced. Aura corresponding to the colors of the Dairangers materialized on them after they inserted the keys inside their respective brace. The aura shattered and the Dairangers now stood in place of the civilian Dairangers.

Ryou was already in the air with the Star Sword in hand. "Kiden Shorai!" Ryou announced and red lightning fired from the sword, summoning Ryuuseioh.

Lightning shot from the sky and Ryuuseioh appeared. Ryou was inside the cockpit, and had a hand to the control orb. "Bujin Henge!" Ryuuseioh transformed into its warrior form, and Ryuuseioh flying side kicked JinRyu on the head. Ryuuseioh landed while JinRyu staggered.

Drago chuckled. "You're not the only one with that ability." Drago said, then had a hand to a small red orb on the control panel. The orb started flashing wildly. (By the way, Drago sits down inside the cockpit). "Bujin . . . Henge." Then JinRyu started transforming.

"Kiden Shorai!" The other Dairangers summoned their Kidenju, but then JinRyu started transforming. JinRyu's dragon head shifted down to create a chest, and the head retracted backwards, revealing a head similar to Ryuuseioh, but Dark Green and without a mouth shape, but instead a mouth guard. The thighs of JinRyu shifted downwards to create legs for JinRyu, with the talons acting like clawed legs. The claws on the hand shifted together, and created hands. "WHOA!"

"Dark Veil Bujin JinRyu, Kenzan." Drago announced.

"Dark Veil?" Ryou heard all Drago said. JinRyu drew a giant sword out of nowhere. The handle was golden while the blade was pure silver which was shaped like a giant flame. JinRyu charged at Ryuuseioh while Ryuuseioh drew the Hiryuu Rod and parried JinRyu's strike.

The other Kidenju appeared. Ryuuseioh struggled against JinRyu's sword, but then Ryuuseioh kicked JinRyu on the chest, launching JinRyu away. "You may have a Bujin Henge, but you don't have a gattai!" Ryou shouted to Drago. Each Dairanger took out their Tenpo Rai Rai balls.

"Gosei Gattai!" The main Dairangers announced.

"Bujin Henge, Won Tiger!" Kou announced.

Ryuuseioh skated across the Kidenju as they transformed into armor parts. Course he skated past Won Tiger who was transforming into warrior mode as well (for some reason . . .). Ryuuseioh jumped into Sei Kirin and Sei Tenma, as they created leg armor parts. Sei Shishi created the arm armor, chest, and helmet. Sei Houou formed a belt. "DAIRENOH!" The Main Dairangers announced.

"Kiden Bujin Won Tiger!" Kou announced. Both super robos held their respective swords.

"This will be fun." Drago remarked and charged . . . at Dairenoh. "GIVE ME RYUUSEIOH!" Drago was fierce, and he was only striking at the armor parts of Dairenoh, as if trying to get them off of Ryuuseioh.

"OH!" Shouji shouted. "He's trying to strip Dairenoh!" Everyone basically froze upon hearing that. "What?"

"That was so wrong in so many levels." Daigo said to Shouji.

Dairenoh tried to slash at JinRyu, but JinRyu disappeared and appeared behind Dairenoh, then Dairenoh tried to slash again, but got nothing as JinRyu disappeared again behind Dairenoh again, but Won Tiger was able to get a slash in.

"Yata!" Kou said in victory, but then JinRyu stared at Won Tiger.

"YOU BRAT!" Drago shouted. "The only one who can touch me is Ryuranger!" JinRyu slashed Won Tiger, and everyone froze upon hearing that. Course Kou didn't freeze because Won Tiger just got slashed and Won Tiger fell to the ground.

"You know, I wonder why there are so many sexual innuendos today dealing with Ryou?" Kazu remarked.

Ryou, Lin, and Daigo shuddered. "Please don't say that." The three of them said to Kazu.

Then Dairenoh ran to JinRyu as JinRyu was cutting Won Tiger badly in rage. Dairenoh slashed JinRyu multiple times. "Let's end this!" Ryou shouted.

"Daiohken, Shippu Doto!" The Dairangers announced.

"Nani?" Drago said in confusion and JinRyu turned around. Seems JinRyu felt nothing of the slashes.

Kou flipped Won Tiger off its back and inserted the fire orb from the back of the cockpit into a slot near the control orb. Byakkoshinken spoke. "Fire Kou!"

"Yosh!" Kou shouted and Won Tiger's tiger head fired fire balls at JinRyu's back, then Shippu Doto connected, and smoke appeared.

"Did we do it?" Shouji asked. When the smoke cleared, JinRyu was still there.

"Too bad." Drago said and JinRyu dusted its hands. "Now, die!" JinRyu's dragon head fired lightning spheres, directed at all the components of Dairenoh save for Ryuuseioh. Then JinRyu turned around and looked at Won Tiger, blasting Won Tiger as well.

The Dairangers were struck hard. "We need Kibadaioh." Ryou struggled to say.

"Yosh, we'll go in Kibadaioh." Daigo said to Ryou, and Dairenoh split apart.

"Ah." Drago was happy that Dairenoh split.

"Shinsei Gattai!" Kou and Byakkoshinken announced, and Sei Shishi to Houou combined with Won Tiger to create Kibadaioh.

"Kibadaioh!" The Dairangers inside Kibadaioh announced.

Ryuuseioh held the Hiryuu Rod and Kibadaioh was armed with the Sei Houou claw. The two ran at JinRyu, and both struck from opposite sides. The attacks connected, but JinRyu stood still. Then JinRyu looked at Ryuuseioh, and started slashing at Ryuuseioh savagely.

"Show me Ryou, give me a good time!" Drago shouted.

Again, everyone froze. _That guy has to be homo. _Lin thought. "Kou we're using Koppamijin!" Lin shouted at Kou.

"Eh, so soon!?" Byakkoshinken shouted in surprise.

"Oh, well, what the heck!" Kou said. He wanted to end this battle quickly so he could have a reason to hug Lin. Kibadaioh aimed Sei Houou at JinRyu, which was slashing at Ryuuseioh and Ryuuseioh trying to parry.

"Koppamijin!" Everyone inside Kibadaioh announced, and Sei Houou flew off the right hand, and Won Tiger's tiger head fired Sei Houou at JinRyu. JinRyu turned and caught Sei Houou in hand.

"What the!" Shouji shouted, then JinRyu threw Sei Houou back at Kibadaioh, striking Kibadaioh with the Koppamijin, and the same time throwing Sei Houou into a building. Sei Houou crashed landed.

"Sei Houou!" Lin shouted in worry. Kibadaioh got up.

"Hey we're missing Sei Houou." Shouji remarked.

"HEY!" Kazu shouted. "If you say Minus Houou again, I'll knock you into next week!"

Shouji didn't say anything, then, "I wasn't going to . . ."

"What's with this Minus Houou thing?" Lin asked Kou and Daigo.

"Nothing really." Byakkoshinken, Kou, and Daigo answered.

Course the throwing of Sei Houou gave time for Ryuuseioh to attack. "Dai Fusha Kiri!" Ryou shouted and Ryuuseioh's right hand started spinning as it was holding the Hiryuu Rod. Ryuuseioh ran at JinRyu as embers surrounded the Hiryuu Rod. Then Ryuuseioh swung the rod, striking JinRyu with an Ember Slash. JinRyu actually staggered back with the hit, and Ryuuseioh attacked again.

Drago was surprised, then JinRyu grabbed Ryuuseioh's hand. "Not bad." Drago complimented. "You're going to make a fine player."

Again every froze. "Can we please shut this guy up!" Lin shouted pointing at JinRyu.

Then a dark veil appeared behind JinRyu, and JinRyu took hold of that veil. "Time to go!" Drago shouted.

"What is that!?" The Dairangers all shouted alongside Byakkoshinken.

Kameo looked up. "RYUUSEIOH!" Kameo shouted and took out his Tenpo Rai Rai Jewel. "Daimugen!" Kameo shouted and the jewel flashed a green light and Kameo transformed into the turtle Kidenju Daimugen. Ryuuseioh kicked off JinRyu, thus getting away from JinRyu's grasp, and Ryuuseioh flew into Daimugen, who opened up to allow Ryuuseioh to get shelter.

"Fine!" Drago shouted in scorn. "I'll take that turtle as well!" JinRyu threw the veil, and it covered Daimugen and Ryuuseioh before Daimugen's shell closed.

"RYOU!" Lin and Daigo shouted.

"Kameo!" Shouji and Kazu shouted.

"What the!?" The cockpit of Ryuuseioh became dark. Daimugen shouted in fear. Then the veil twisted and disappeared alongside Ryuuseioh and Daimugen.

"RYOU NII-CHAN!" Kou shouted.

Drago laughed maniacally and JinRyu reverted back to dragon form, and flew off into a vortex.

"Hey come back here!" Shouji shouted, but JinRyu was long gone.

"Ryou." Lin said sadly, holding her hands to her chest.

"Kameo too." Kazu said as Daimugen, which was Kameo, was taken.

- -

Ryuuseioh and Daimugen were in their beast forms and struggling to move inside the vortex. "WAH! What's going on!?" Daimugen asked. Then Daimugen reverted back to human form for some reason, as did Ryou. Ryuuseioh did however stay.

"Get in!" Ryou shouted at Kameo and Kameo tried to 'swim' towards Ryuuseioh. Good thing Ryou helped Kameo into the cockpit. Course Ryuuseioh couldn't fly still because the vortex was too hard to fly in.

- -

Den-liner reached 1993, and noticed JinRyu flying off. "What time is this?" Momotaros asked.

"_Wait, this doesn't look like our time at all, or the Japan we know._" Ryoutaro remarked. Momotaros and Ryoutaro decided to explore the time a bit.

- -

From a building, a red robed figure was watching the fight of JinRyu and Ryuuseioh, and the disappearance of Ryuuseioh and Daimugen. This figure was Ryu of the past. "My oh my, seems they got into something big." Ryu remarked.

Ryn flew over, carrying a large bag of chips. "Aren't you supposed to be looking after that Jan kid?" Ryn asked. Ryu looked down in shame.

"Well I did, but then a pack of pandas came and mauled me." Ryu confessed.

"Oh, okay." Then Ryn laughed. "PANDAS!" She squealed. "You got mauled by pandas!"

"Hey it's not funny!" Ryu shouted at Ryn.

- -

_Present time . . . Hong Kong_

A plane landed at the airport, and a person wearing a dark colored business suit with white dress shirt under and a white tie walked out the gate. "You ready Byakkoshinken." The man said.

"Ready!" A voice shouted out, and the man walked out the airport.

- -

Back in Japan, Jiraya was now in his civilian form, but still wearing the ninja suit. He set the jar onto a display as it was on public display in the park. "Perfect." Jiraya said in English, but as he walked away, the jar fell of the display. "NO!"

The jar landed on the ground, but it was intact. Jiraya sighed a sign of relief, but the hammer was still in the air, and it smashed the jar. "OH NO!" Jiraya was shocked. But then a blue figure appeared from smoke from the jar.

"NINJAMAN!" The dark blue figure announced.

Jiraya blinked in confusion. "NINJAMAN!?" Jiraya shouted.

- -

Back in Hong Kong, the Gekirangers and Ryu plus Len walked to the park, where Ryn, Rio, and Mele were already there. Ryu seemed, excited. Ken whispered to Gou, "Why is Ryu so excited?"

"This is normal for him, you don't know?" Gou said to Ken.

"Oh right."

Then Ryu pointed at Gou and Ken, "Today, you guys do nothing!" Gou and Ken just stared at Ryu. "Do whatever you want, I just want to take a nap for a while." Then Ryu walked to a tree, and fell asleep.

Gou and Ken just blinked their eyes in confusion. "Maitaze." Both of them said, and Ken mimicked Gou's movements.

- -

Ninjaman and Jiraya were riding on the Kintou Cloud, Ninjaman's own special cloud. They were heading for Hong Kong. Seems Ninjaman was sent to help the Kakurangers out, but he was sent inside a jar. But good thing Jiraya found the jar and now Ninjaman was free, though why did Kakure Daishogun, Muteki Shogun, and Tsubasamaru (if he had a say in this) send Ninjaman in a jar in the first place?

Shizuka looked up to see Ninjaman and Jiraya flying off. "Gekkou-Sama!" Shizuka shouted. The blue owl Gekkou flew out, and Shizuka used Gekkou to fly. "Follow that ninja!"

Course Gekkou was small and Shizuka was big. "You're heavy!" Gekkou struggled to fly.

Then Ninjaman turned around to see Shizuka and Gekkou. "Hey it's Kakure Daishogun and Tsubasamaru." Ninjaman waved to Shizuka and Gekkou. "Oi!"

Jiraya turned around, and sweat dropped. Might as well keep silent.

- -

Next day inside SGS museum, Satoru was heading for the GoGo vehicle garage. Souta noticed Satoru going. "Hm?" Souta was curious as to what Satoru was attempting.

Satoru had a Bouken Driver in hand, and he eyed GoGo Jet. Satoru sighed. He also had Zuban in hand, and he transformed Zuban to Zuban's warrior mode. Zuban was about to say something, when Satoru shushed Zuban. "Zuban, let's go on an adventure together, like the old days." Satoru said to Zuban.

Zuban looked at Satoru then nodded. "Zun Zun!" The two of them boarded GoGo Jet.

- -

End Chapter 3! Please review, and again, I know it's late, but happy birthday Sakura-chan. Oh and thanks for the suggestions for some things in this fic Hallwings.


	4. Kou's Ecchiness, Ryu Vs Drago, ETC

I do not own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider or anything referenced in this fic unless it is a reference from one of my own fics, which this fic tends to tie them up together in one big knot.

- -

_Present time . . ._

Kou, after walking out the airport, walked back into the airport. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Byakkoshinken shouted, popping out from Kou's coat.

"You know, I just realized something." Kou said.

"Did we forget something?" Byakkoshinken asked.

Kou nodded. "I just realized . . ."

"Yes?"

"That there are . . ."

"YES!"

"SO MANY CUTE YOUNG WOMEN TODAY IN THIS VERY AIRPORT!" Kou shouted. "And they're all wearing skirts!"

"NANI!"

"Come on Byakko-chan, lightened up." Kou said, then punched his fist into a his palm. "Kiryoku!" Kou announced then held his hand out. He created a large wind, blowing all the women's skirts up. If a woman was talking to a man, then that man would see the woman's skirt. Many men's faces were beaten that day, minus Kou.

Kou was laughing hard. "Peace, peace!" He did his victory finger sign.

"You do know that this is abusing your powers, right?" Byakkoshinken asked.

"Come on, at least I wasn't abusing Kibaranger's powers." Kou said. "I was just using my natural Kiryoku powers that I trained for I don't know, FIFTEEN YEARS!"

"Fifteen years and still a pervert, I can't believe you Kou." Byakkoshinken shook his head, or at least the whole sword moved.

A security guard was passing Kou, then realized that Kou was talking to something in Kou's coat. The security guard called for some reinforcements.

- -

"BYAKKO-CHAN, RUN!" Kou shouted and he ran out the airport.

"You do the running, I'm just a talking sword!" Byakkoshinken shouted.

There was a number of guards chasing Kou. "Don't let him get away, he snuck an item in, and he's crazy, talking to inanimate objects and all." The leader ordered. "That and we need someone to blame for peeking at all those girls' panties."

- -

_In Japan . . ._

An RV, named the Ginjiro, was moving on the streets. Inside, five people were eating their breakfast, eggs. These people are the Go-ongers. Sousuke, the red one, was driving. "Today is going to be a lucky day, I just know it!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Sousuke is sure happy today." Hanto, Go-on Green, remarked.

"Seems he's been getting heads all day today." Saki, Go-on Yellow explained.

"Sure hope that he won't let all this luck gibberish get to his head." Gunpei, Go-on Black commented.

Seems the thrower of the dark veil was watching the Ginjiro through the crystal ball. "This will be fun." He said. "GO!" He threw a dark veil, and the veil appeared on the skies of Japan, darkening Japan. Instead of simply wrapping around the Ginjiro, the veil instead created black fighter jet like creatures. These 'creatures' had a demonic bird head for a head, and they had cannons mounted on their wings. Truth be told, these 'creatures' looked more machine than beast. The cannons fired red lasers at the Ginjiro, but struck the ground near the Ginjiro. Still, the Go-ongers felt the shockwave of the blast.

"WHAT THE!?" Renn, Go-on Blue, shouted as he peered out the window. "Zubari, SOUSUKE!" Renn shouted. "DRIVE SOUSUKE! DRIVE!"

"What's attacking us!?" Sousuke asked, seeing the red beams striking at the front. Sousuke swerved the Ginjiro to avoid the beams. "Is it the Gaiark!?"

"No, it's not a Banki Jyu." Renn replied. He then took out his notebook and started writing notes about the new 'creatures' that appeared.

- -

As Sasuke and Tsuruhime were tree jumping, Tsuruhime heard something behind them. It sounded a lot like five beings tree jumping. Tsuruhime kept looking back. "What is it Tsuruhime?" Sasuke asked.

"I keep getting the feeling that we're being followed. "Tsuruhime replied.

"Come on, it's your imagination." Sasuke replied jokingly, but when Sasuke landed on a branch, the branch was sliced off the tree, and Sasuke started to fall.

"SASUKE!" Tsuruhime screamed when Sasuke started to fall. Then Tsuruhime head laughter coming from a tree that was right in front of the tree that Tsuruhime were five woman wearing gray Kunoichi outfits. "No way!" The women with the gray ninja outfits were the Hanarangers. The outfits were each differentiated by a colored scarf, Pink, Blue, Orange, Purple, and Green.

"Hello, Ninjawhite." The pink one, Sakura, greeted. "It's been a while, or rather . . ." She chuckled, "We should thank the dark veil for bringing us to the future and giving us great power. Now we can destroy you and the other Kakurangers as well! Ninjared already met his doom."

"You." Tsuruhime growled.

"SUPER HENGE! DORON CHANGER!" The announcement sounded, and a red flash flashed near the ground before it struck the ground. Then a red blur moved from tree branch to tree branch. The blur landed next to Tsuruhime. "NINJARED! Sasuke!" Sasuke announced.

"Sasuke!" Tsuruhime shouted in joy. The Hanarangers scoffed when Sasuke reappeared.

"Don't think such childish tricks will fool me." Sasuke said pointing at the Hanarangers. "Shall we go together?" Sasuke asked.

"We shall." Tsuruhime replied, taking out her gold Doron Changer. "Super Henge, Doron Changer!" She announced and the gate of the Doron Changer opened up. "Ninjawhite, Tsuruhime!"

"Hiding in the shadows and cutting evil, Ninja Sentai, Kakuranger Revealed!" Sasuke and Tsuruhime both shouted. "Punishment!"

"Battle Henge!" The Hanarangers announced and they transformed into their Hanaranger form. The seven of them drew their respective swords and then fought each other. The normal eyes would see this battle as Red, White, Pink, Purple, Orange, Blue, and Green blurs.

- -

The wielder of the Dark Veil was watching the crystal ball. A woman, wearing a black dress with a white center stripe going between her dress, was there with the man. She wore black boots and she had long hair. She had a pink rose on her hair for decoration. "So, you decided to kidnap some enemies of the Senshis as well?" The woman asked.

"Now, now, Violet-chan." The man said, the woman being named Violet. "It wouldn't be fun if I only took heroes now, would it? And besides, the Hanarangers agreed. Now I need to get that Phoenix Imajin to join." He chuckled.

Drago entered through a portal. "Milord, I'm back." Drago bowed to the great villain.

"So you only took one Dairanger and a turtle." The dark lord as I'll call him said menacingly. "Just what were you thinking." He turned and glared at Drago. "All you found for me was one red ranger and a freaking turtle. How am I supposed to have fun with that!?"

"Milord, you should know that the ranger I took was Ryuranger." Drago explained. "He shows much potential and he was the only one worth taking."

"Fine I'll give you that." The Dark Lord said. "But you also took that turtle." He sighed.

"Milord, if I have your permission, I have four more people in mind for the game." Drago said bowing.

"Oh, who?" Violet and the Dark Lord asked.

"Gekiyellow: Ran, Gekiblue: Retsu, Kurojishi: Rio, Chameleon Mistress: Mele. Most likely Ryou will meet up with these four, and I want to test their fighting ability."

"Fine then, carry on." The Dark Lord said. Drago stood up and bowed, then Drago turned, flapping his cape, and disappeared through a portal.

"You know, I wonder if he took Ryuranger because of . . . you know." Violet whispered to the Dark Lord.

"I don't think he's Homo." The Dark Lord answered. "But I do believe that he's quite the opposite of that. Quite the opposite." Then he looked at his crystal ball again. "How goes the capturing of Boukenred?"

"He'll be captured soon enough, or he may actually come to us instead." Violet answered.

"Good." The Dark Lord hissed. "Make sure it happens."

"As you wish Milord." Violet turned and she disappeared in a portal.

- -

_Kamen Rider Universe . . . Den O's present time . . ._

"NOGAMI!" Yuto shouted running into the Milk Dipper Café. "Shoot." Ryoutaro was not there.

Airi, the owner of the Milk Dipper, noticed Yuto. "Oh hi Yuto-kun." She said. Yuto greeted Airi.

Sakurai, who is also named Yuto Sakurai like Zeronos, was sitting on a table. Sitting near him was a little girl named Kohana. Sakurai wore a black suit, compared to Yuto's white jacket and white pants with a black shirt under the jacket. "Where's Nogami?" Yuto asked Sakurai.

"He's not here." Sakurai replied. "I thought he was with you?"

"He disappeared on me." Yuto replied. Then a person wearing a red shirt and pants, along with a black coat walked into the café. "Kai!?"

Kai, the enemy of Den O and Zeronos, now reborn as Deathos. This Kai was different from the past Kai, but still very much the same. "I hear you're looking for Ryoutaro." Kai said. "I know where he is, does my face show it?" Sakurai shook his head.

"Where is he?" Yuto asked.

"First, you must know that the Darkness Veil took Ryoutaro." Kai said and Sakurai, who was sipping his coffee, spat coffee out.

"Darkness Veil!?" Sakurai was shocked.

"Wha?" Yuto was confused. Kohana simply looked at her father, the man who shared a name with her father (or is he her father), then this weird guy who kept smiling. Sakurai told Kohana to go to Airi, and Kohana obeyed.

"There's very few time to explain, but I need Zero-liner's drill." Kai said. "I need it this moment, does my face show it?" Sakurai shook his head.

"Fine." Yuto answered. "I'll go. But you need to explain this Darkness Veil thing." Yuto and Kai walked out the café.

Sakurai simply watched the two walk out. Then he stood up. "Airi honey, I'm going out for a bit." Sakurai said to his wife.

"Okay, be careful out there." Airi said to her husband. Sakurai placed on a brown trench coat, a red cap and a brown hat on top of that cap, and he was off.

- -

_Super Sentai Universe . . . Dairanger time . . ._

"DOSHI KAKU!" Shouji shouted and the five remaining Dairangers ran to the hideout. "We have a problem, Ryou and Kameo have been captured!"

"By what?" Doshi Kaku asked.

"It looked like a veil of some sorts." Kazu replied.

"A veil?" Doshi Kaku asked. "Did this veil seem as dark as a shadow?"

"Yeah!" The Dairangers replied.

"Then we have a problem." Doshi Kaku said gravely.

"Do you know where Ryou is?" Daigo asked.

"If I have to asked, he's been taken somewhere out of this time to take part in a dangerous game." Doshi Kaku replied.

"So you mean he's somewhere in the past or future?" Young Kou asked and Doshi Kaku nodded.

"Then how are we going to get Ryou back?" Lin asked.

Doshi Kaku sighed. "Truth be told, I don't know."

Then the door of the hideout opened. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your problem." A young man's voice sounded, belonging to Ryoutaro, Den O!

Shouji turned to look at Ryoutaro. "Is nothing sacred anymore!? How come everyone keeps invading our hideout!?"

"Is this even a secret hideout?" Kazu asked.

"Come on Ryoutaro, hurry up!" A thug-like voice sounded and a red Oni like monster appeared. "We have to go back as soon as possible!"

"AHH! MONSTER!" Shouji, Kazu, and Kou screamed and hugged each other.

"WHAT THE! Who are you calling a monster!?" Momotaros yelled at Shouji, Kazu, and Kou.

"Wait, now that I think about it, he looks like an Oni." Shouji remarked.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Kazu nodded and said.

"AHH! ONI!" Shouji, Kazu, and Kou shouted, still hugging each other.

"Who are you calling an Oni, I'm an Imajin!" Momotaros bellowed.

"AHH! IMAJIN!" Shouji, Kazu, and Kou screamed.

"BAKA MOMO!" Hana ran in and bashed the back of Momotaros's head.

"ITE!"

- -

_Present time . . ._

Ryu was simply taking a nap lying on a tree while the Jyuken users were sparing with each other. Rio and Mele took one team, other than that, it was a free-for-all. Len was watching the battle, trying to see how a real battle would look like, well at least from what he was shown. It wasn't like the warriors were trying to kill each other. Ryn was simply watching with Len, and Bae as well, who was giving commentary on the battle. "I may mostly give commentary on giant battles, but that doesn't mean that I don't do real fights either!" Bae exclaimed.

Ryu kept sleeping, then Ryu opened his eyes when a portal opened up in the sky. "Now that's strange." Ryu remarked. "So it begins."

Jan looked up. "OH! DEKADEKA!" Jan shouted pointing at the portal.

Ryuuseioh fell out the portal, and everyone, save for Ryu, was running away from the shadow of Ryuuseioh. "This is bad." Ryu remarked. Then Ryu was squished as Ryuuseioh dropped down to the floor with a large thud.

"RYU!" Ryn shrieked when Ryu was crushed.

Ryou and Kameo dropped out of Ryuuseioh. Ryou and Kameo were panting badly. "You okay Kameo?" Ryou asked, and the fat man nodded.

"Ah re?" Jan said. "Did two people just come out from that Dekadeka dragon?" Everyone nodded.

"Man, where are we?" Ryou asked as he and Kameo looked around. This did not look like Japan at all. Ryou then noticed something under Ryuuseioh's head, a hand. "EEP! I think we just crushed someone!"

"NO!" Kameo screamed to the heavens. Then Kameo realized that he didn't have the Tenpo Rai Rai Jewel anymore. "Oh no! What happened to my jewel!?" Kameo shouted.

"You lost it!?" Ryou shouted, forgetting about the hand under Ryuuseioh.

The Gekirangers, Rinjyuden warriors, Len, Ryn, _and _Bae, blinked their eyes in confusion. "What are those two talking about?" Ran asked Retsu and Retsu shrugged.

Then Ryu lifted Ryuuseioh's head and got out and gently set Ryuuseioh's head on the ground. "WARGH! ZOMBIE!" Ryou and Kameo screamed and the two hugged each other.

"Baka, I'm immortal." Ryu said.

"Eh?" Ryou and Kameo were confused as to why Ryu was unscathed.

Ryu dusted himself, then went to comforting Ryuuseioh. "There, there, it's going to be okay. Does it hurt?" Ryu was talking to Ryuuseioh and rubbing Ryuuseioh's head. Makes sense since Ryu is actually a dragon wearing a human disguise.

"What's with him? Ryou asked Kameo and Kameo shrugged.

"Um, who are you two?" Retsu asked Ryou and Kameo.

- -

"WAIT!" Retsu, Ran, and Ken shouted. "You're a Dairanger!" They said pointing at Ryou. Ryou nodded.

"What's that?" Jan, Len, and Gou asked, seeing as how Gou went missing when the Dairangers were active and Jan is just clueless as to what the Dairangers were.

After an explanation, Ryou was then told the year. "WHAT!" Ryou and Kameo screamed. "It's 2008!?" Everyone nodded, while Ryu was still comforting Ryuuseioh. Ryou then dug his hands into his pocket. "Then how are we going to get back to 1993?" Ryou asked. Then Ryou realized something . . . HE LOST THE TENPO RAI RAI BALL!

On a side note, Kou was making his way to the very same park that everyone was at. "Haha, you'll never catch me!" Kou shouted in Japanese. Then Kou hid himself behind a tree.

The guards were tired. "Man he's long gone. Let's leave him." The guards all nodded then had to run back to the airport. Poor guards.

Kou chuckled. "Too bad." He said.

"You know, this is not good Kou." Byakkoshinken said.

"Oh lighten up. I don't even know why they started chasing me, seeing as how it sounded like they were speaking some other language."

" . . . They were speaking another language." Byakkoshinken remarked. "We're in Hong Kong."

"Oh right." Kou remembered as he walked without looking where he was going. Then Kou bumped into Ryou.

"Ite!" The two shouted rubbing their heads. The two landed on their rears. Kou opened his eyes first.

"OH!" Kou shouted. "Ryou Nii-chan!"

Ryou opened his eyes in surprise and noticed Kou. "Who are you?" Ryou asked. Then he noticed Byakkoshinken's shape inside Kou's coat. "OH! You're Kou!" Ryou shouted in surprise. "Then I am in the future!"

Kou looked at Ryou and realized that Ryou was still twenty-three. "You know, you're not really Ryou Nii-chan anymore."

"Eh?" Ryou wondered what Kou meant.

"I'm older than you right now, I'm twenty-five!"

Everyone save for Ryou, Kameo, Kou, and Ryu (who was still comforting Ryuuseioh) blinked their eyes in confusion. "Who is he?" They all asked, save for Ryn, Rio, and Mele.

- -

_Inside SGS museum . . ._

Sakura was walking out, after waking up. Then she heard Souta shout out. "Chief has taken GoGo Jet!"

"Masumi is taking Jet?" Sakura asked.

"Oops sorry, I mean Akashi is taking GoGo Jet and he's about to take off!"

"Satoru-san!?" Sakura shrieked.

Masumi had walked out and heard GoGo Jet about to take off. "Tell me Akashi isn't thinking of flying off!" Masumi shouted. Souta nodded.

"Sadly, it's true." Souta said.

"No!" Masumi yelled.

GoGo Jet took off, and the screen inside the room showed GoGo Jet taking off. Natsuki entered the room. "Has anyone seen Zuban? Natsuki-chan can't seem to find him." Natsuki asked.

"We got bigger problems." Souta said, pointing at the screen which showed GoGo Jet flying off.

"Oh!" Natsuki squealed with a smile. "Chief must have Zuban! Natsuki-chan will not forgive Chief for taking Zuban." She said in a childish way. She then ran to the GoGo Vehicle garage.

Souta looked at Sakura and Masumi. "She does know that Akashi is not chief anymore right?" Souta asked.

Eiji entered the room. "What's with the commotion so early in the morning." Eiji asked, biting into a giant celery piece.

"Akashi took GoGo Jet and probably Zuban and he's flying off." Souta explained.

"Oh, that it." Eiji smirked. "For all we know, maybe Akashi is going on an adventure on his own."

Sakura looked down in shame. "But he said that he wouldn't go on any adventures on his own." She said with a sad tone.

Let's see what Natsuki is up to! She was piloting GoGo Dozer. "CHO GOGO GATTAI!" She announced. She created Super Daibouken. "Super Daibouken, Gattai Complete!"

"EH!?" Sakura, Eiji, Souta, and Masumi shouted in surprise. "NO!"

"Natsuki-chan will chase after Chief in Super Daibouken! Yeah!" Natsuki made Super Daibouken do her pose, but then she lost control. "WAH!" And Super Daibouken dropped to the ground. "Ite."

Souta blinked his eyes in confusion. "But still, I wonder what Chief is up to." Souta said.

"You just referred to Akashi as chief again." Masumi said to Souta, causing Souta to jump up in surprise. Masumi was the current chief.

- -

So after some talking between the now older Kou and Ryou, everyone wondered why Ryou and Kameo appeared in their time line. Ryou recalled that he and Kameo were covered by a veil and they disappeared. "I remember that." Kou said.

"And what's worse, I can't find the Tenpo Rai Rai ball and Kameo can't find his Tenpo Rai Rai Jewel." Ryou said. Kou nodded.

"THERE!" Ryu said. "All better now right?" Ryuuseioh nodded.

"Is he talking to Ryuuseioh?" Kou asked Ryou and Ryou shrugged.

"A veil?" Ran said. "Do you know what they're talking about, Ryn?"

Ryn shook her head. "I don't know. I remember seeing Ryuuseioh and Daimugen getting captured by the veil, and then they just disappeared."

"EH!?" Ryou and Kameo shouted. "You saw us!?"

Kou was actually admiring Ryn, Ran, and Mele with lecherous eyes. "This will be fun." Kou chortled.

Ryn nodded. "I'm actually pretty old." Ryn replied.

"EH!?" Ryou and Kameo were surprised.

"Who cares how old are you?" Kou squealed and extended out a hand. "My name is Kou, it's so nice to meet such a beauty."

"That's cute, but you should really be calling me Obaa-san." Ryn said to Kou with a smile. "That and you might want to look behind you."

Kou turned and then saw Ryu with a demonic glare right in front of him. Kou chuckled nervously. "You guys may want to look behind you." Ryu said. So Ryu wasn't looking at Kou with killing intent! Everyone looked at the direction that Ryu was looking at, and then a portal opened up and Drago walked out.

"OH!" Kou shouted pointing at Drago. "It's that Homo!"

"WHAT THE!?" Drago's body fell limp for a second in surprise. "I'm not Homo!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Ryou and Kou shouted pointing at Drago.

"What's a Homo?" Len asked Ran, and Ran and Mele covered Len's ears.

Drago sighed. "Whatever, I just came here to fight Ryuranger and four more people." Drago looked at Ran, Retsu, Rio, and Mele, then Drago licked his lips. "This will be fun. Rio, Retsu, Ran, and Mele. The four of you, you and Ryou will fight me right here right now." Drago commanded. Rio, Mele, Retsu, and Ran looked at Drago with wide eye surprise.

"Forget Homo!" Kou screamed.

"He's BI!" Ryou and Kou bellowed.

"I'm not Bi!" Drago screamed at Ryou and Kou.

"Whatever, Ikuzo!" Ryou commanded.

"OH!" Kou nodded. Ryou extended out the Aura Changer key and Kou brought out the Kiba Changer Key and held Byakkoshinken.

"Kiryoku, Tenshin!"

"Aura Changer! Kiba Changer!" The two were about to insert their keys into their changers, when Ryu interrupted them by pushing the two as Ryu walked between the two.

"Excuse me, but are you by any chance obsess with the people that you mentioned?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Drago replied. "Only those five can touch me."

Ryu stared at Drago. "BI! And mostly HOMO!" Ryu screamed pointing at Drago.

"I am not!" Drago yelled back.

"Well, anyway disregarding the Bi and Homo comments . . ." Ryu took a breath in. "I'm obsess with Jan, Ran, Rio, Mele, Ryou, and Lin! So I one upped you, HA!" Ryu used his index finger in place of the middle finger.

Everyone dropped their mouths when Ryu said that, save for Ryn, and Jan was surprised that Ryu would say something like that. Drago looked at Ryu. "Huh?" Drago was confused. Seriously, everyone was.

"Did he just say that he was obsess with Lin and me?" Ryou asked and Kou nodded.

Ryu crossed his arms and nodded. "Forget this!" Drago shouted. "They'll fight me and that's final!" Drago drew his sword from the back of his cape, then Drago found Ryu right next to him. "Nani!?" Then Ryu flicked Drago's forehead. "Ite!"

"Relax, your memory is fine." Ryu said (refer fo Geki Jyu Revival). "It was just a simple flick."

"TEME!" Drago shouted, but he didn't bother with Ryu, while Ryu was whupping Drago's ass. "The only one who can touch me is Ryou, Ran, Retsu, Rio, and Mele!"

"BI!" Ryou and Kou screamed pointing at Drago.

"And I want to play matchmaker, but you don't see me complaining!" Ryu said whupping Drago with a paper Harisen (war fan) that he drew from his red robe. Ryu kept whupping Drago, eventually smacking Drago to the ground. "HA, HA, I WIN!" Ryu shouted continuously beating Drago.

"WAH!" Drago tried to escape Ryu's punishment. "Must, fight, the one's I want to fight." Drago whimpered.

"BAKA . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!" Ryu screamed and gave one final smack to Drago.

"That's it!" Drago shouted then even swung his sword at Ryu's neck, slitting Ryu's neck. Ryu dropped to the ground. "You're annoying."

"OH!" Ryou, Kou, and Kameo shouted in fear as Ryu was just killed. They then realized that they were the only one's in fear. "What are you doing, he just died!"

"He's immortal." Everyone else replied to the three.

Drago was about to battle with the one's he wanted to fight, but then Ryu got up from the ground in a similar fashion to Dracula. "ZOMBIE!" Drago shrieked.

"WRONG!" Ryu shouted. "Immortal! Ryuuseioh!" Ryuuseioh then flew around Ryu.

"EH!?" Ryou shrieked. "He's using Ryuuseioh!?"

"HAH!" Ryu shouted a battle cry, punched the air, and Ryuuseioh fired a fire breath at Drago. (Anyone get the Ryuki reference?)

"HOT!" Drago shouted in pain. "Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Now, finish!" Ryu shouted. "Ougi! Ryu Ryu Baka Retsu Punch!" Ryu threw an explosive fiery punch and smashed Drago into a tree, knocking Drago out.

"OH!" Retsu shouted. "Did you just say Baka Retsu!?"

Ryu looked at Retsu. "Doesn't Baka Retsu mean explosion?" Ryu asked.

"I think you mean Bakuretsu." Ryn said, who was now right next to Ryu.

"Isn't that what I said, Baka Retsu?" Ryu asked. Everyone smacked their heads in embarrassment.

- -

After a few moments, Drago was all tied up all over his body, and he was hung upside down on a tree. "GET ME DOWN!" Drago screamed. "A dignified warrior like me does not have to take this!" Ryu and Ryn stood to the sides of Drago, and the two each had a rod in hand.

"Yes you do, you slit my throat." Ryu pointed to his now healed neck.

"But it's healed up." Drago remarked.

"Shut up, prisoner of war!" Ryn shouted and whacked Drago with her rod.

"ITE!" Drago shrieked in pain.

Ryu laughed maniacally. "Just goes to show you, no one can beat me!" Ryu sounded evil.

Drago was freaked out. "You sure you're a good guy?" Drago asked.

"Well, actually . . . No. Well here I am, but in a certain area I'm actually the main antagonist. And that area is called Gekiranger Vs Jungle Fury." Ryu explained. (DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!)

"Eh?" Drago wondered what Ryu meant.

"SHUT UP PRISONER OF WAR!" Ryu and Ryn shouted and both whacked Drago like a pinata.

"OH!" Drago was in excruciating pain.

Ryou, Kou, and Kameo were shivering. Ryu was still laughing a maniacal laughter. "I'm scared." Kou remarked looking at Ryou.

"Likewise." Ryou said.

- -

"Damn that Drago." The Dark Lord hissed. "Oh well, Violet sure is on tasked. I think I'll invade the Zyurangers now, especially since I want him, Dragonranger . . . Burai." He chuckled. "Don't want to miss him, seeing as how he was revived fifteen years ago. Wouldn't want to miss this chance." (Refer to Dairanger Vs Zyuranger)

- -

Somewhere where the Zyurangers now reside, Burai, Dragonranger, felt a chill up his spine. "I have a bad feeling today." He remarked. He was right, a couple of wasp grunts were about to ambush him.

- -

Satoru was flying in GoGo Jet with Zuban standing next to him. He was having a peaceful flight, and he remembered the woman's voice that he heard, _'An adventure, do you want it?'_ Satoru really wanted to know what adventure he will face this time. And of course, the same type of demonic 'creatures' that blasted at the Go-ongers, were also chasing GoGo Jet, with one violet fighter jet vehicle in the center of the ambushing force.

- -

The Go-ongers were trying to dodge the beam blasts. "WHOA!" Sousuke shouted as he drove. The blasts were nearing the Ginjiro with each strike. Good thing from afar a Gold Rooster Helicopter and a Silver Tiger Jet were flying to assist the Go-ongers.

"Ah, what a pain." Go-on Gold, Hiroto, remarked as he piloted Toripter, the gold Rooster Copter. "We'll have to help."

"Okay Ani." Miu, Go-on Silver who was piloting Jetoras the silver Tiger Jet, said. The two Wing Race Engines blasted at the 'creatures'.

"Bata Bata!" Toripter said. "There's so much!"

"Gin Gin!" Jetoras said. "Nothing will escape my fangs."

- -

_Kamen Rider Universe . . ._

Sakurai walked to an abandoned garage, then he opened it. There was an object in the garage that was covered by a green cloth. Sakurai threw the cloth off and the object was a motorcycle with horns. He blew some dust off the bike. "Seems we're going to have to go as well, old friend." He said, and then a steam train's blare sounded, and red eyes seemed to glow inside the garage.

- -

Kai and Yuto, transformed and riding in their respective liners, Death-liner and Zero-liner, were riding inside the sandy time stream. "We're almost there." Kai said. "Does my face show it?"

Kagemaru, the Death Imajin and also the belt of Deathos, said, "No." Kai simply flicked the belt. "Ow."

Yuto was a bit confused as to what's going on. "You know, I just got pulled into this quite quickly." Yuto commented about himself. "That's strange."

- -

That ends chapter 4! Please review.


End file.
